Resurgence
by InTheAviary
Summary: Post-Endgame Fix-it. It's been a year since Wally 'died' when he miraculously returns. He's damaged in more ways than one and Artemis is caught up with the guilt of tearing her family apart whilst being targeted by a dangerous gang out for her blood. Can the two stay out of trouble long enough to save each other?
1. Coming Home

**Author's Note: Hey ya'll. Pumping out all my Spitfire feels with this story. Its plot attacked me on the bus home and it really intrigued me so here we are!**

**'Some infinities are bigger than other infinities' - John Green.**

* * *

_It's not just where you lay your head  
It's not just where you make your bed  
As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?  
Home._

* * *

Chapter One: Coming Home

_He's running except he isn't. Running so incredibly fast that everything else is nothing. Just white noise._

_But he can't feel his legs, so how can he be running? In fact, he can't feel anything at all. _

_But he can._

_He can feel his limbs burning, his chest dying and his head exploding. He can feel his heart tearing itself apart beneath his aching rib cage. And yet, at the same time, he is numb. Everything and nothing all at once._

_It should drive him crazy but what is crazy anymore? He wouldn't know the difference. No concept of reality or time or anything._

_His mind is a series of mathematical equations. Impossibly difficult and missing the last step in solving the problem. It's like, he knows everything, everything that was in his head before...before...this... is still there and yet trapped somehow. His thoughts are like a chain reaction, exploding in his head beneath a layer of...nothing._

_Nothing. And Everything._

_There is one memory seeping through. It's a flash, a glimpse, one millionth of a millisecond in his brain. Gold. The swish of gold hair. There's a noise too. It's jovial and lighthearted and throaty and beautiful. _

_Laughter. Yes, that's it. He'd forgotten what laughter was like._

_The only thing he knew for sure was the running. Except, not running. He doesn't know anymore but then he's not sure if he ever knew._

_But that flit of sun-dance hair and that echo of merry laughter pester him. They interrupt the not-running (because what else can he call it?) and burst through his mind at a thousand miles per second. It consumes him and the more he focuses on it, the more real everything feels. _

_And in that second - or it could have been an infinity - something else, something new resurfaces. The whisper of a name; lovingly and so dear that the fragility breaks into the nothingness and pierces his screaming-but not heart._

_Artemis._

_Artemis. Artemis. Artemis._

_For the first time in ages (or in no time at all) he can see. Not in front of him, but inside of him somehow. Artemis. Every time the name echoes within his skull the pain intensifies and the feeling returns. Artemis. Artemis. Artemis._

_Gold hair. Throaty laughter. Artemis._

_He's coming home._

* * *

_Metropolis, 2:24 PM_

_July 12, 2017_

"Superman to Watchtower. Do you copy?"

_"Martian Manhunter here. Superman, what is it you need?"_

"Tell Batman I'm not going to be able to help him with Grundy, I'm a little tied up here."

_"Not to worry, Superman. Batman has already dealt with Solomon Grundy and would like to remind you to 'get your lousy reporting self' to the Watchtower as soon as possible."_

Clark grins despite himself. Bruce will have his head later.

"Thanks, J'onn. Tell Batman that I'll get my 'lousy reporting self' to the Tower as soon as I'm done here. Superman out."

With a heavy sigh and a grunt, Superman pushes against the dangerously diagonal skyscraper and holds the building steady in his grip before it is vertical once more. Wiping the crumbled brick from his hands, Superman looks to the sky; a clear and endless blue over the city.

"Superman, Superman!" rushes forward a reporter from GBS News, "Who would you say is responsible for the bombing of the city's five medical research facilities today?"

Clark frowns for a fraction of a second. He knows full well who's responsible. Lex Luthor's up to his usual tricks again; wreaking havoc in the fine city of Metropolis. Turning to the reporter, he grins.

"I think you need to check the foundations on this one," he jokes, gesturing to the re-erected building.

The reporter laughs lightheartedly and is about to reply when a blinding light forces everyone in the vicinity to squint and the sound like an explosion pummels their eardrums. The ground shakes beneath their feet in terrible aftershock and as soon as the light clears, Superman is off, hurtling through the air towards the cause of the disruption.

_"Superman,"_ J'onn's voice sounds from his communicator, _"The Watchtower has detected a sudden magnetic anomaly in Metropolis-"_

"You don't say," Superman grunts. "I'm on my way to the site right now."

Using his X-ray vision, he finds the 'magnetic anomaly' in seconds and is soon staring awestruck at the sight before him. Completely obliterating an entire parking lot, is a large crater. In the center of the destruction is a pulsing mass of..._something. Well there's your magnetic anomaly alright._

"Superman to Watchtower," Clark speaks as he gently lands on the ground. "I found the anomaly."

_"What is it?"_ asks J'onn.

"I have _no idea_," he replies honestly.

_"Do you require back-up?"_

"Negative," Superman answers, heading warily towards the center of the crater.

He is very close to the origin of the pulsing waves now. Superman reaches out a hand to touch the strange mass. Yelping in surprise and pain, Clark quickly withdraws his hand as the remnants of the electric shock still vibrate through his shoulder.

Gritting his teeth, Superman uses both hands to force the tangible energy in two. Ignoring the bone-grinding pain, Superman successfully tears a large hole in the magnetic field. As he drops his arms in exhaustion, the magnetic waves and pulses stop and the energy seemingly evaporates into nothingness.*

Gazing down into the circle where the anomaly had been, Superman's eyes widen at the sight before him. Beneath him, previously encased by a strong magnetic field, is a figure.

A figure in a lemon-yellow and pillar box-red suit that is ripped and savaged beyond repair. A figure with flaming red hair and freckles covering his cheekbones.

Drawing in a sharp breath, Clark reaches for the figure and turns him over so that he can see the face. His eyes widen is disbelief, euphoria and confusion.

Lying in the shadow of the Man of Steel is none other than the unmistakable Wally West.

"Superman to Watchtower. I think I'm going to need that back-up after all."

* * *

**So that was a short first chap but they'll get longer, I swear. **

**At first, I was going to have a member of the Team find Wally but then I was like; *look down at Superman T-shirt* Yo Supes!**

***I know that energy cannot 'evaporate into nothigness' and can only be converted into another form of energy. That is why I've written 'seemingly'. -Sorry. My physics brain was turned on and rearing up for my exam on Monday. Happy days! -_-**

**Read. _Enjoy. _Review.**


	2. Beyond Belief

**Author's Note: Heya I had a day off today and so a cracked down and wrote. A lot. I'm rearing to go! Wooh!**

* * *

_'Cause there we are again in the middle of the night.  
We dance around the kitchen in the refrigerator light  
Down the stairs, I was there, I remember it all too well._

* * *

Chapter Two: Beyond Belief

_Palo Alto, 2:49 AM_

_July 17, 2017_

Artemis rubs at her eyes tiredly. She's been up all night finishing her comparative literature essay after a late patrol as Tigress. She takes a moment to re-read her conclusion before she admits defeat and hits the send button. The essay is probably a load of crap with garbled vocabulary only used in the early hours of the morning when the writer is too tired to even _think_ straight let alone type coherently.

With a sigh, Artemis shuts down her laptop and gets up from the wooden chair. The friction between the chair's legs and the floor creates an unappealing squeal which causes Artemis to wince. The noise also disturbs the only other occupant of the household; Brucely. The mellow dog yawns and greets his owner with a sleepy wag of his tail. Artemis scratches him behind the ear absently as she passes him.

Flicking the light switch, the living room is plunged into a cool darkness. Accustomed to the shadows, Artemis makes her way effortlessly to the bedroom. Upon entering the room, Artemis sighs. The double bed is littered with revision notes, pass papers and test essays. University has been relentless and even the fact that Artemis has just recovered from being 'under witness protection' does not lessen the hard work that is expected of her.

That's the story. After the Invasion, Artemis hadn't known what to do with herself. Her friends and teachers thought she was dead and at first, Artemis had intended on keeping it that way.

But after realising that she'd have to conjure up a completely new identity, Artemis was stumped. Batman had been the unexpected saving grace to that particular problem. Using that incredible brain of his and, of course, his limitless access to things Artemis didn't even want to _think about_, he came up with the full-proof story that Artemis Crock had been entered in the witness protection scheme for accidentally witnessing something or nought.

Stanford had lapped up the story like dumb dogs and whilst her friends there were suspicious at first, they soon accepted the lies and carried on with their lives. If only it could be that easy.

With a groan, Artemis stacks all the papers up in a messy heap and dumps them on a chair in the corner of the room. Tiredly, she clambers clumsily onto the bed and shimmies under the covers. She turns the light off and welcomes the soothing blackness that blots out her vision.

The bed is always cold now but for once Artemis welcomes the chill against her skin. Whilst the witness protection story could be proven by whipping out a couple of expertly forged legal papers and documents, the disappearance of her boyfriend could not be explained away so easily.

Wally's 'ceasing' had been hard on everyone. Just when they all thought they had avoided the Reach Invasion scot-free, the world just had to break apart beneath their feet and swallow them whole.

Wally had helped Artemis in so many ways. He had succeeded where so many others had failed in calming her raging hostility and had made her feel happy in a way that made her wonder if she had even understood what happiness meant before him. He was her better half, her reason for fighting (besides saving the world, of course) and he was hers. Wally was an idiot, but he was her idiot.

His death had crushed her, devastated her, made her cry without warning when she was alone, but it did not break her. Artemis Crock is strong and stubborn and her love for the ginger dork and her heartbreak over his demise only fuels her fire. Artemis is a rational person, forgoing petty fairy tales when she was young. She didn't lose her way in the endless fog of despair after Wally's death. Only stumbled in the dark before she continued fighting. For him. Always for him.

When Artemis returned from 'witness protection', it was difficult and painful to explain where Wally had gone. She desperately wanted to tell her friends that Wally was visiting family, that he ditched uni, that they had broken up - anything that didn't result in her breaking the news to them that their favorite class clown is dead.

But it was inevitable. Because Wally_ is_ dead. Not play-dead, not disappear for a few months and pretend to be a villain dead but _dead_ dead. As in, _poof, capiche, man-down_ kind of dead.

Rolling over in the too-big bed, Artemis had just begun to fall asleep to the memory of better days when her communicator rings from the bedside drawer. Cracking an eye open, Artemis glares at the device, willing it to spontaneously burst into flame at any second. No such luck, only the Bats possess that superpower. Well, and Superman, _literally._

Picking up the communicator, she presses the receive button.

"What?" She snaps, her voice croaking.

_"Sorry, Artemis, really, but -"_ Barry's voice sounds strained and...scared? _"I wouldn't wake you if it wasn't important but, well, you're needed at the Watchtower."_

_Like I was asleep anyway._ Artemis groans and stifles a yawn.

"Yeah, sure," she answers resignedly. "I'll be there in ten."

_"Hurry, Artemis."_

* * *

_Watchtower, 3:03 AM_

_July 17, 2017_

Artemis arrives at the Watchtower in nine minutes. The zeta-tube in Palo Alto is five minutes away from the house and is disguised as a disused payphone booth. During the first few week after moving to Palo Alto, Wally lost the zeta-tube eight times.

**Recognized: Tigress, B-07**

Artemis emerges from the zeta-tube in the Watchtower stifling a yawn. The Flash is waiting for her and the look on his face causes her stomach to shift uneasily.

She'd grown closer to Barry since the...incident and now see's him as a good friend and uncle-figure. Like Ollie. He'd been appearing at the Watchtower in costume less and less. After the twins were born, he'd been up to his neck as Barry Allen let alone his work as the Flash.

She and Bart both helped with Don and Dawn of course. Artemis had grown used to looking after small children after being left with Lian enough times. Bart is both happy and weirded out to care for his infant father and aunt. It's not exactly something that one would get used to.

"What is it, Barry?" she asks, half annoyed, half concerned. The Speedster looks as if he is under more strain than usual.

Barry Allen doesn't know where to look. He tries keeping eye contact but soon his gaze is on the floor, then the wall, then at his own hands. His gaze meets hers hesitantly.

"You'd better come see."

To say Artemis is curious is an understatement. She's downright intrigued and hastily follows Barry down a well-lit corridor.

It takes a moment, but Artemis soon realizes that they're heading towards the medical ward. Worry squirms at her insides. _Is someone hurt? Oliver? Bart?_ She'd become like an older sister to Bart after the Arctic. They'd helped each other cope and she encouraged him to take up the mantle of KidFlash.

"Barry?" she's trying for a real answer this time, "what's wrong?"

The Flash says nothing as he leads her into the intensive care unit. Okay, now she's worried. As if she wasn't already. Artemis follows Barry into a small room. All that's in the room is a one-way window. It's like where the policemen stand during an interrogation. She's used to being on the other side of the glass.

This time however, it's not an interrogation room on the other side of the glass but a small hospital suite with one bed and a small en-suite bathroom in it. The bed is occupied and Artemis chokes on her own throat when she realizes who is lying beneath the mass of wires and tubes.

The red hair stands out, plastered over a sickly pale forehead which glistens with sweat. Artemis' breath catches and she holds back a sob. She stares at the hospital bed's occupant in disbelief.

Obviously ill and in pain.

_Wally._

* * *

**So one day it became obviously clear to me that Artemis wouldn't be weepy or give up on life after Wally died like so many fanfics I've read. Artemis is Strong. With a capital S and a full stop. Also, I've read many fanfics where Artemis has assumed a new identity or is just living somewhere else, ignoring the consequences of _being legally dead. _So this is the solution my mind came up with.**

**And on that note, cheerio! See you next chapter.**

**Read. _Enjoy. _Review.**


	3. Impossible

**Author's Note: And so I'm back! From Outer Space! I just walked in to find ya here with - I'm going to stop now. **

**I'd like to thank everybody for their lovely review and for favorite-ing and following this story!**

**To the Guest who keeps asking me to make this story a Chalant fic: I'm sorry but I just don't ship Dick/Zatanna in the slightest and so this couple will _not _be present in this story.**

* * *

_Keeping me awake,_

_It's been like this now for days,_

_My heart is out at sea,_

_My head all over the place,_

_I'm losing sense of time,_

_And everything tastes the same,_

_I'll be home in a day,_

_I fear that's a month too late._

* * *

Chapter Three: Impossible

_Watchtower, 3:03 AM_

_July 17, 2017_

Artemis is frozen. Stuck, her feet rooted to the metal ground, her body numb, her mind...elsewhere.

She stares in shock beneath the cat-like mask and can't tear her gaze away from the sight before her. Tears pool at the edge of her eyes, obscuring her vision, and threatening to burst their banks over her cheeks. The only thing her dazed mind can compute is; _how?_

How. Why. What. The. Hell.

Artemis doesn't know what to feel. Her emotions are muddled up in a whirlwind of confusion sending sparks of surprise, anguish and an unbearable sadness. The grief is cloy and cling to her insides, spilling out and dropping the temperature in the room to that so mind-numbing that it squashes every thought and feeling that may have been about to surface and replace them with a boiling, heart-wrenching anger.

Artemis rips the mask off of her face and throws it to the ground with such force that it echoes with a loud clang that snaps the Flash out f his own daze.

"What the hell Barry?" she snarls menacingly. "What the _hell _is this?"

Her voices rises and the tears stream, unbidden, down her face before meeting at her chin and dropping to the ground in splatters. Barry just looks at her, confused. The look on his face - like a lonely, lost dog - only fuels her brewing temper.

"_What are you playing at?_"

"Artemis, I-" Barry tries to reason.

"Is this some kind of sick joke? Because on no world could this ever be-"

"Artemis - "

"What are you trying to gain by this?" Artemis' voice cracks and the fire inside her begins to die down and leave her ten times more exhausted than before. "What are-"

"Artemis."

Whipping around, Artemis finds the Batman standing in the doorway, stoic, blank-faced and passive. How she wishes she could forego her emotions right now.

Batman enters the room with quick strides and crosses Artemis so that he can look into the hospital room himself.

"It's him." Batman tells Artemis firmly, or maybe he's telling Barry, "As far as we know?"

Artemis, the numbness from before settling within her bones once more, steps forward and rests a hand on the glass.

"What do you mean '_it's him_'?" she whispers, "How?"

"We don't know," Batman grudgingly admits. "And we won't until he wakes up but as far as tests tell us, he is Wally West. Not a fake, not a copy, but the real thing."

The mention of his names breaks Artemis' resolve. Fresh tears leak from her eyes and her mind in a firework show of a million thoughts. Her outburst earlier seems like an absurd thing now - because, of course it's Wally. What other explanation is there?

"Are-are you sure?" asks Barry, his voice weak, "that he's not a clone or-"

"All tests came back negative," Batman interrupts. "So far, and as far as we can tell, this really is the real Wally West."

Artemis gulps and desperately tries to wipe the tears from her face. It's futile because her suit is waterproof and the rubbing only succeeds in spreading the salty water over her cheeks. Tearing her eyes away from the man in the bed, Artemis looks sturdily at Batman, not letting her voice waver.

"Can I see him?"

* * *

Artemis sits quietly in a straight-backed plastic chair beside the hospital bed. She's torn between staring at the man in the bed - Wally, it has to be Wally - and staring blankly in front of her, looking anywhere but the hospital bed.

Could it really be that Wally was alive this whole time? And if so, where has he been for the past year? The possibilities stack on top of each other endlessly and Artemis notices that she's got a larger list explaining how it's impossible for Wally to be alive than she does proving Batman's speculation.

It has to be Wally. It just has to.

Artemis is a practical woman, in any other case where this...this...phenomenon occurs, she might stay impartial, skeptic, pessimistic. But sitting here beside the unconscious man, Artemis can feel it in her bones. This is no fake. This is the real thing. Not impossible...just a bit unlikely.

Absently, Artemis' attention is drawn elsewhere as she plaits her loose hair - an annoyingly girly habit she picked up from M'gann before the Martian decided that short hair was better for her.

She's grown her hair out from the shoulder-length locks she had before into a mane of yellow that is just barely past her elbows. She's been trying to let it grow to the length it had been five years ago, brushing the small of her back. Wally had loved to play with it and had been hilariously devastated when she had cut it all off.

She'd needed a change and after Wally died, she needed a change again. Artemis never realized how sentimental she is over the little things in her and Wally's relationship until just now. Maybe it's because he's here again that's got Artemis caught up in her memories.

Noticing that she'd ended up knotting her hair. Artemis tugs at the blond strands in vain, trying to de-tangle them.

"...Tuh-mis...?" A voice groans quietly and Artemis jumps in fright.

Leaping up from the chair as fast as humanly possible, Artemis stares, frightened, at the sick boy in the bed who is beginning to wake up.

"Wally?" She croaks, her voice dry.

Wally shifts tirelessly in the bed before his eyes snap open, making Artemis jump once more.

Green eyes. Bright green eyes. Like the sun filtering through the trees on a lazy summers day kind of green. Wally's green eyes.

If there were ever any doubt left in Artemis, it's gone now.

"Artemis?"

Artemis chokes on a sob. Wally's face contorts in confusion and worry.

"What's wrong?" he asks, "How long have I been out? DidwestoptheMFDfromgoingchrysalis?Andwhyareyoucrying?"

He begins to speed-talk and Artemis can't help but let a peal of laughter bubble out past her lips and mix with the tears on her face. Calming herself, Artemis tries to summon any level-headedness left.

"Wh-what's the last thing you remember?" She stumbles, her words thick with emotion.

Wally's face pulls into a frown that Artemis knows so well. It's the face he pulls when he's trying to think too hard and Artemis used to tease him about it to no end.

"The Arctic?" he guesses, before reaching the conclusion that he is correct and carries on, "the MFD went chrysalis and Me, Barry and Bart were running...to try to divert the magnetic energy, right?"

Artemis nods, sniffing.

"But then the energy kept hitting me 'cause I was too slow and then I told Barry...what happened next?"

Artemis tries again to regain her composure and looks a Wally with a sad, watery smile.

"Artemis," Wally is dead serious now, "We did it right? We saved the world?"

"Of course you did, Babe," Artemis confirms.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Wally..." Artemis sighs, "The Reach, the MFD's, the Arctic...That was a year ago."

Wally stares at her for a second, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"No...It can't be. Itcan'tbe!Notayear!Howayear?Whathappened?Whatwentwrong?What-whatwha-wh-"

Wally started panicking and his heart rate jumped dangerously.

"Wally! Calm down - Wally!"

But her attempts are futile and, in desperation, Artemis hits the emergency button.

Before long, doctors stream into the room and Artemis is asked to leave. She's stood in her previous spot in the gallery, watching as the doctors rush about and yell at each other.

"What happened?" She asks.

She didn't see Batman enter the room but she felt the small breeze created when his cape fluttered near her.

"Assuming correctly," he tells her stoically. "he just went into cardiac arrest."

* * *

**So you'll actually have a coherent Wally in the next chapter! Yay!**

**Read. _Enjoy. _Review.**


	4. Here and Now

**Author's Note: Heya, I'm back and raring to go. It's half-term and I only have four exams to go! Whooh! The past ten exams have been brutal let me tell ya.**

**Anyway, here's another chapter!**

* * *

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_

_I've been spending the last eight months_

_Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_

_But on a Wednesday in a café I watched it begin again._

* * *

Chapter Four: Lost and Found

_Watchtower, 7:30 AM_

_July 17, 2017_

She's sitting in the plastic chair again. Its rough and brittle back prevent her from seeking a more comfortable position and she has long since given up trying to go to sleep. She's exhausted, and if her clammy skin and drooping eyes are anything to go by then she's sure it shows.

Raking a hand through her hair, Artemis lets out a weary sigh. Mere minutes after she'd convinced herself that Wally was back, that he was alive and not a figment of her desperate imagination, she had almost lost him. For a second time.

The doctors had worked tirelessly and had stabilized him a mere thirty minutes after his heart failure. Artemis gazes anxiously at her back-from-the-dead boyfriend who is once again unconscious in a hospital bed. If possible, he looks paler than before and Artemis just wants to hold his hand. But she's afraid that if she touches him, even the smallest of brushes, then he will crumple and disappear. Like ash in the wind.

She's never seen him look so fragile before.

It's moment like these, when she's kept up, sleep-deprived and with too much on her mind that her mind wanders to the irrelevant things. The things that a hero is supposed to leave at home _after_ the costume and mask have been packed away.

It's early morning, meaning Artemis' mother will already be up. She's always wondered why her mother is such an early riser but has never questioned it. Just accepted the warm comfort that she was always there when Artemis came down for breakfast, grumbling about school or homework or the latest mission or just about anything really. Paula would listen and either comfort her or tell her to get her head back in the game. Artemis smiles mirthlessly. She misses those mornings.

The last time she had visited her mother, they had argued. It wasn't some sort of colossal fight like she and Wally used to have but it was enough to send both women in the opposite direction with tears in their eyes. The only difference was that Paula let them run freely down her lined face while Artemis stubbornly held them back. It disgusted her - still does. She could not even cry for her own mother.

After Artemis had returned from her undercover mission with Kaldur, she had gone straight to her mother's apartment in Gotham. At first, Paula had been ecstatic to see her and unsurprised (Jade had told her she was alive - _big surprise_) but after Wally died (vanished? Disappeared?) and she had thrown herself back into the hero life as Tigress, her relationship with her mother had become...strained.

Paula didn't want Artemis rejoining the good fight, something Artemis was all too adamant on, and her displeasure became known. Artemis squirms uncomfortably as she remembers the argument.

Her mother had pleaded again that she hang up the suit once and for all and, like always, Artemis had refused. Tension had risen and before she knew it the mother and daughter were arguing over her undercover mission. Paula had accused her of being worse than Jade and abandoning the family when they needed each other the most. Artemis had retaliated that saving the entire world was far more important than keeping their family together.

She shouldn't have crossed that line.

Artemis squeezes her eyes shut as she remembers the night Jade left her with Lawrence when Paula was still in prison.

_"We have to keep this family from falling apart!"_ she, at the tender age of ten, had begged Jade.

_"Don't you get it? In his family, it's every girl for herself."_

As it turned out, it is Artemis' fault that their family is in ruins, not Jade's.

Letting her face sink into her hands, she seek refuge in the cool darkness of her palms. Artemis is beginning to wonder if she might be able to lose herself to a painless sleep anytime soon when the door to the small room is slid open with a hush.

Looking up from her hands, Artemis focuses her tired gaze on the man in the scarlet suit who offers her something in his hand.

Blinking dazedly, Artemis' vision swims and eventually focuses. A red-gloved hand is still under her nose, only Artemis now realizes in agonizing pleasure that it's a mug of steaming coffee in the hand. She accepts it graciously and takes in a deep breath of the aromatic steam.

She offers a grateful smile at Barry, who is leaning against the wall with his mask pulled down and his own mug of warm liquid in hand.

"So," Barry begins, breaking the silence, "how is he?"

Artemis takes a large gulp of the beverage in her hand, not caring if it scalds her throat on the way down, before glancing over at Wally.

"Better," she answers steadily, "the doctors say the heart failure might have been caused by being..._where ever he was_."

Barry nods mutely and swirls the mug in his grasp.

"I've told Iris," the Speedster tells Artemis.

She nods absently.

"Mary and Rudy?"

Barry holds her gaze for a second before looking away uncomfortably.

"Not yet," he admits, "I mean - I didn't - I mean, I don't-"

"_I know_," Artemis finishes quietly.

It's confusing and still nobody knows what has happened. Until Wally wakes up and is stable enough, his sudden reappearance in their lives remains a mystery.

"Who found him?" she asks suddenly because, well, she really would like to know just how Wally reappeared.

Barry flounders for a second before answering.

"Oh, er, Superman," he says intelligently, "there was this great magnetic flux in Metropolis and by the time Supes go there, the energy had dissipated and Wally was just..._there._ Suit and all."

Artemis frowns. Where had he come from? Had the energy Wally siphoned from the MFD somehow teleported him one year into the future? Artemis doubts it but for now that's the only explanation that sounds even relatively possible in her mind.

"Who else knows?"

"Only you, me, Bats, Supes and Iris," Barry tells her, "Oh, and J'onn."

"Bart?"

Barry scratches his head.

"He's staying with Jay and Joan and we're still not sure-"

"_Yeah._"

"Anyway, that's all who knows at the moment."

The two lapse into a silence again that is only interrupted as Barry slurps the last of his coffee and frowns at the newly empty mug in disdain. Artemis has already finished hers and Barry moves to take the mug from her hands when a quiet moan from the third person in the room causes him to freeze mid-reach.

Both gazes - grey and blue - snap to the bed. It's occupant is stirring and in a millisecond the two are by Wally's side. he groans again and shifts beneath his covers.

As suddenly as the first time, green eyes snap open and blink blearily as the room comes into focus. Wally looks confused and his gaze snaps between Barry and Artemis. Artemis holds her breath.

"Uh - You know I love you guys but you're kinda in my personal space."

Barry laughs, a sound full of relief and choking with a deeper emotion. He draws back from the bed and stands up straighter. Running a hand through his hair, he can't keep the grin from his face.

A smile forms on Artemis' face but she does not draw back, instead drinking in his eyes and lingering because he's _alive_.

Wally lets a bemused but cheerful grin fall lopsided beneath his freckles.

"Hey guys," he says and Artemis chokes as he talks. "What did I miss?"

* * *

Wally is sitting up fully in the bed now and, after various nurses and doctor checked him over a dozen time to make sure he wasn't going to collapse, seems to be enjoying the glass of cool water presented to him.

He takes in everything that Artemis, Barry and later Batman tell him with silent nods. He sits quietly, swirling the colourless liquid in contemplation.

"So," he begins as nonchalantly as possible, "It's been a year."

"Yep," Artemis replies, reaching for his hand.

She gives his fingers a squeeze and he responds by squeezing back. Their own little code of comfort.

Artemis never thought she'd use it again.

Wally whistles.

"You're taking this well," Batman notes from his position by the door.

"Am I?" Wally turns to face the only hero in the room with a mask on, "'Cause I'm really trying not to freak out over here."

Artemis chuckles and holds his hand tighter. Leaning forward, she brushes some sweat-stained locks of red from his face.

"You're doing fine, Babe," she says warmly.

"But a year. Wow," Wally scrunches his nose up, "how much has changed? What have I missed? Wha-"

"Slow down, slow down!" laughs Barry.

"He's right," Batman says. "First of all, we need to know what happened to _you._"

Wally's face pulls into the frown of concentration as he thinks.

"All I can remember is running."

"_After the Arctic._" Batman pushes.

"That's what I mean," Wally looks up, "Running and running and running. It was endless."

Artemis looks to Barry, who is rubbing his cheek in thought.

"What is it?" she asks.

Barry paces for a moment, face still pulled in concentration.

"I gotta make a call to the Garricks. Back in a flash!"

And with that he is gone, speeding off to who knows where. Artemis has no idea if 'gotta make a call to the Garricks' means a phone call or a literal visit. Probably the latter.

"Umm...Am I missing something?"

Attention zipping back to Wally, Artemis smiles again. It's still unbelievable. Still a dream.

"Just about as much as the rest of us," she assures.

Would the Garricks know about the limbo-running-land that Wally was stuck in? Barry's reaction suggests that they might.

For the moment, Artemis doesn't care. Wally is here, he is safe and he isn't dead. Everything else can come later. It doesn't matter right now. Nothing does. Just her and Wally and the unspoken happiness that neither of them are dead.

Wally is here and now.

The outside world can go screw itself.

* * *

**Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Read. _Enjoy. _Review.**


	5. Too Fast

**Author's Note: Hi again! It's half term so I have loads of free time (what even is revision?) so I thought I'd gift you rockstars by updating real early!**

* * *

_Tell me if I'm wrong _

_Tell me if I'm right_

_Tell me if you need a loving hand_

_To help you fall asleep tonight_

_Tell me if I know_

_Tell me if I do_

_Tell me how to fall in love the way you want me to._

* * *

Chapter Five: Too Fast

_Watchtower, 8:45 AM_

_July 17, 2017_

When Barry reappeared, he was followed closely by none other by Jay Garrick, the first and original Flash. This proved Artemis correct in that the Speedster had in fact made a house call in the short space of time he'd been gone.

Jay's eyes widened comically as he entered Wally's room and Artemis automatically shifted in her seat so that she was, if possible, closer to her boyfriend than before. The elder Speedster scratched at his cheek nervously before stepping into the room fully and staring at the redhead in the hospital gown.

It had gone like this: Jay had his warm reunion with Wally before Barry asked Wally to repeat his story, telling Jay about the endless running.

Artemis is excellent at reading people, when she isn't to wrapped up in her own emotions (which is admittedly all too often), and she tried to interpret the Speedsters' reactions and pick up on what they were thinking but it was impossible. They were all too fast for her.

Jay had thought long and hard about this 'endless running' before drawing a conclusion that Wally must have been sucked into the 'Speedforce' - a place, Artemis learnt, that was some sort of weird limbo for Speedsters who run too much - where Jay had been before and had experienced first hand.

Only, it had taken a mere month for Jay to come home.

Jay explained that there was no concept of time within the Speedforce and that one year could have easily been ten.

Artemis shudders at that. She doesn't want to think about it.

Once Jay was convinced that the Speedforce was indeed where Wally had been, he even speculated that, from experience, Wally might be a whole lot faster coming out than when he went in.

And that is why Wally has been discharged from his bed for the time being and the three Speedsters plus Artemis are in the large gym room of the Watchtower.

Artemis glances around the wide, open space before her gaze settles down at eye-level. She's leaning against the far wall next to Jay and nursing yet another mug of coffee. Wally has changed into running gear and both he and Barry are lining themselves up on the running track.

Barry mumbles something to Wally that Artemis cannot hear. His expression is teasing but there's a lining of concern in his face. Artemis can tell that he doesn't want to over exert his nephew. Wally smirks and a look of childish glee graces his features before they're off in a flash. Pun most definitely intended.

Artemis cannot distinguish any noticeable features on the two blurs that are circling the track at who-knows-how-many miles per hour. Just the recognisable red of the Flash costume and the white of the running gear topped off with a blur of orange hair.

She wouldn't have paid as rapt attention to the speeding blurs before her if she hadn't noticed something that makes her eyes widen in surprise.

The red blur - Barry - was previously a little ahead of Wally. Artemis knew that he'd been keeping his pace slower than usual so as not to damage Wally's ego by overlapping him. Now however, it's the white and orange blur that's racing ahead. It hurts Artemis' eyes to watch but she manages to count three - no four - overlaps made by Wally past Barry.

It's incredible. Wally, who was previously outrun by both his uncle and cousin is now faster than them both.

Barry skids to a stop near Artemis and doubles over, trying to catch his breath, a stunned expression on his face. After another lap, Wally slows and joins his uncle. He does not look the least bit tired.

"How _are you_ doing that, Kid?"

Wally shrugs non-committedly but shifts, slightly uncomfortable.

"I have _no idea_."

Combing her hair over one shoulder, Artemis greets Wally with a friendly punch to the shoulder.

"Well done, Baywatch!" she grins.

Wally West is the new fastest man alive.

* * *

They're in the memorial garden of the Watchtower. Artemis has been a frequent visitor to the place since Wally's _ceasing_ but over the past four months she'd restricted her visits. Time to move on.

But not time to let go.

They're walking hand in hand and Artemis cannot remember the last time they have spent time together in silence. It must have been long before the Reach Invasion, when they had both comfortably enjoyed retirement from the hero gig. Meetings were sparse, fleeting and rushed when Artemis had begun as the evil Tigress and after her cover had been blown, in that week or so between the Summit and the Arctic, they had been passionate, desperate and frenzied. Impatient and feverish to be together again.

But now, Artemis enjoys the comfortable silence as the two stroll absently through the garden. They're not really aiming for a destination but Artemis is not overly surprised as they reach one particular memorial after walking past those of Ted Kord, Tula and Jason.

Before them, standing proud, is the shining hologram of KidFlash. No one has removed it yet as the news that the first partner of the Flash is not truly dead has not yet been released.

They halt before the monument and Artemis lets Wally slide his hand from hers and reach for the hologram of himself, only for his hand to pass through it. He draws back and gazes forlornly at his own memorial before smirking slightly.

"At least they got my good angle."

Artemis snorts (although she would never admit to doing so) and punches him in the arm, earning a muffled 'ouch' and a sheepish grin from the ginger.

The easy grin on Wally's face lasts but a second before he sobers and gazes up once more.

"How much has changed?"

Silently, Artemis takes his hand back in hers and squeezes. He returns he gesture.

"Not that much." Artemis assures him kindly.

It cannot be easy to just accept the changes that have happened in his absence.

"Did Bart take up the mantle?"

"He did," Artemis confirms, "and he's doing great. It was difficult for him at first - it was hard for all of us - but he - _we_ pulled through," she smiles, "you'd be proud."

Wally nods in contentment.

"How's the Team?" he asks, "and what's with the Tigress get up?"

Artemis winces. She knows that this is going to be difficult but there's no use in beating around the bush. If Artemis is anything, she's straightforward.

"The Team's good," she begins hesitantly, "We've got a few more members. Static, Jinx - she's a tricky one, and Troia came back about two months ago."

Wally looks surprised but does not speak until Artemis is finished.

"And Kaldur and Barbara took over after Dick quit and I'm back on the Team as a blonde Tigress - I mean good Tigress." It comes out in a rush and Artemis grimaces in her ability to break the news to him.

"Woah, woah, what! Dick quit?" exclaims Wally, "why?"

"Well he said he wasn't 'quitting', just taking a 'leave of absence'," Artemis snorts with sarcasm. "Went solo. Still is, pretty sure."

"_Pretty sure_?" Wally repeats in unease.

Artemis turns so that she's facing him directly. She's hoping for a sympathetic vibe as she squeezes his shoulder but with her own mixed messages with emotions she can't be sure.

"No one's really been in contact with him 'part from the Bats, well, except for Roy but he's not really the sharing type."

Wally stares at the ground glumly.

"It was because of me wasn't it?"

His expression mirrors that of a kicked puppy and Artemis' resolve threatens to break. She's still not sure how the annoying Speedster turned her into a bowl of mushy feelings five plus years ago.

"Nobody blames you Wally, it's not you're fault."

Of course it isn't. That much is obvious (he was dead for god's sake) but Artemis feels the need to voice it anyway.

But the glum expression and downcast eyes remain a part of Wally's features and stand out-of-place on his usually childish face. He shrugs her hand from his shoulder and Artemis pretends not to react but not even the oblivious ginger could miss her involuntary flinch.

"So...you're back on the Team? As Tigress?"

"Uh-huh," Artemis replies unintelligently as she struggles with he change in topic.

She's surprised that he's not kicking up a fuss and reminds herself to reward him later for that.

"And 'witness protection'?"

They had already covered that topic when she, Batman and Barry filled him in after he woke up.

"It's not as easy as it sounds, believe me."

"Do - Do you think it'll work for me?"

Artemis leans in close again and rests a head on his shoulder. Her head fits perfectly within the crook of his neck like two pieces of a well-crafted sculpture being pieced together once more.

"I don't know Babe," she murmurs sadly, "It's been almost a whole year and after what happened at the Arctic..." Artemis trails off as she feels Wally tense beneath her.

Withdrawing her head, Artemis looks to Wally, concerned.

His face has clammed up and he seems to be staring into the distance.

"Babe?" she asks, shaking his shoulder. "Wally!"

But it's like he can't hear her as his legs collapse beneath him and she has to quickly catch him before he topples to the ground.

"Wally!" she cries again.

But Wally cannot hear her. His breathing becomes labored and Artemis fears the worst as she gets a hold of Barry via her communicator.

In a matter of seconds the Scarlet Speedster is at their side and kneeling before Wally. Artemis cannot bear to look but at the same time she cannot tear her eyes away.

"What's wrong with him?" she questions, "I-It's not his heart-"

"No, I don't think so," Barry reassures her, "Wally," he addresses the young man before him firmly, "_Snap out of it_."

As suddenly as the panic began, it dies down as Wally slumps in Artemis' arms. His breathing slows and his eyes flutter bleakly before meeting Artemis' gaze. He looks tired and confused and Artemis cannot help the leap that throws her into his unsteady arms as she envelops him in a fierce hug.

"Wh-what just happened?" Wally stutters, dazed.

Artemis takes a deep breath, inhaling the intoxicating smell of sweat and unmistakable _Wally-ness_, as she regains her composure. Drawing back, Artemis stands with Barry and the two help the third party to his feet and support him; Barry with an arm around his shoulder and Artemis with a hand secured firmly around his waist. They begin to head in the direction of the medbay and Artemis briefly wonders why Barry is not speeding off with Wally as she thinks. It's safer this way, she thinks. They don't yet know the cause of Wally's unbidden attack and neither want to put him under any more stress than necessary.

As they reach Wally's room and lower him cautiously into the bed, Wally still dazed, Barry calls for J'onn over his comm. unit before slumping into Artemis' bedside chair.

"What are we going to do with you Wally?"

* * *

This is the third time that Wally has had to wake up in the uncomfortable hospital bed confused out of his mind. The first time had scared Artemis half to death, the second had seen her crying with joy and now the third time, Artemis waits with bated breath and weary anticipation.

When J'onn had arrived, the Martian wasted no time in sending Wally into a deep slumber before penetrating his mind. Artemis fears the worst. What if his trip into the Speedforce had damaged him in more ways than one? Had it tampered with his mind somehow?

After approximately ten minutes - who was counting? Artemis certainly hadn't been watching the seconds tick by on the clock above the door - J'onn returns from his voyage into Wally's subconscious. He turns to Barry and Artemis, who stare at him, hungry with anticipation, with a solemn and grave expression on his face.

"I am afraid that Wally's mind may have been somewhat _damaged_ during his time in the..."

"Speedforce," Barry supplies, his face gaunt.

J'onn nods his head.

"Yes," he continues, "It would seem that the stress that his body was put under during the mission in the Arctic and then in this Speedforce have put considerable strain on his mind."

"Meaning?" Artemis prompts desperately.

"Meaning there is a trauma within his mind that is linked to the Arctic and the Speedforce and the duress he was under at the time," J'onn sighs. "It would seem, and I am no doctor, that the mention of, or even the memory of this has caused an anxiety attack."

"Will it happen again?" asks Barry before Artemis can fully process what is being said.

"I cannot be sure," Martian Manhunter replies, "He will have to be regarded by a doctor to know for sure what is the cause of his...collapse."

Artemis stares forlornly at the sleeping state of her boyfriend. After everything they had gone through, the Universe just has to add another problem on to their already overfilling stack of misfortunes. Thank you Universe. At the very least, Wally is resting fitfully and Artemis reaches out and takes his hand.

She squeezes.

She does not expect a response. Neither does she receive one.

"Oh, Wally," she whispers miserably, "_What am I going to do with you_?"

* * *

**Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Read. _Enjoy. _Review.**


	6. Healing

**Author's Note: Hey Ya'll. So this is a relatively short one but things will start to pick up plot-wise (yes I have one) after this.**

* * *

_My friends we've seen it all, triumphs to drunken falls and our bones are broken still,_

_but our hearts are joined until, _

_time slips its tired hand into our tired hands we've years 'til that day_

_and so much more to say. _

_You give the strength to me, a strength I never had, I was a mess you see,_

_I'd lost the plot so bad, you dragged me up and out,_

_out of the darkest place, there's not a single doubt when I can see your faces. _

* * *

Chapter Six: Healing

_Watchtower, 12:03 PM_

_July 18, 2017_

On July the seventeenth, Wally was officially diagnosed with PTSD

Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

The news didn't crush Artemis half as much as it did Wally, but it echoed like a mantra in her head. _Post. Traumatic. Stress. Disorder._ Each echo reverberated off the walls of her mind with a painful jab that intensified the more she thought about it.

Artemis could only imagine how Wally felt.

The rest of the day was spent cooped up in the small hospital room, out of sight from the Team (_for now_ - she promised Wally), talking to the doctors and discussing with J'onn how to deal with Wally's diagnosis. Black Canary turned up later in the day, kissed a blushing and bashful Wally on the forehead in happiness before commencing in one of her good 'ol therapy sessions.

The day has ended with laughter, but there was a bitter undertone that Artemis knew Wally could taste as well.

She stayed with him that night. The both of them curled up on the narrow hospital bed as they clung on to each other as if for dear life.

Wally tore Artemis from her sleep three times after having suffered violent nightmares that the doctors said would most probably be common.

And there was that bitter taste, rearing its ugly head.

* * *

The next day, a Tuesday, finds Wally and Artemis wandering through the memorial garden again. Wally's shrine is still there, but this time the couple pay it no mind (although Artemis is sure Wally flinched as they passed) and instead come to a stop before Jason's memorial.

Artemis and the second Robin had become fast friends after he joined the Team, which surprised everyone - Batman included. Artemis takes a second to wonder how they could ever _not_ get on.

They were similar; both had flaring tempers and violent tendencies, hostile personalities and egos the size of New York. They had both grown up in Gotham, knowing the harshness of a childhood in the city of nightmares (although more so for Jason who had lived on the streets) and both had daddy issues. Whilst Artemis can justify her complaints about her father by pointing out that her dad is _Sportsmaster_ of all people, Jason had never _connected_ with Bruce the way Dick had.

Artemis knows how that feels too. To be second best. Jade is older, prettier, smarter, stronger and just about everything that Artemis is not. _But_ you're_ the hero_, Wally had pointed out years ago. She smiles sadly.

Wally had been her calm in the storm, the cool waves to her raging inferno. They both had their tempers of course and both were perfectly capable of driving each other around the bend but Wally had been her constant.

The closest thing Jason had to a constant was Dick, his cheerful and over-energetic big brother who never smiles as much as he used to anymore. Not since he died.

Artemis feels partly guilty for that. Whilst she had cautioned him to remain level-headed and careful, she had all but encouraged Jason to go on a wild goose chase across Africa in search of his real mother.

A chase that ended with his death.

Artemis doesn't know if she'll ever have the courage to tell Dick the part she played in his brother's demise.

"Artemis? Artemis!"

Artemis snaps out of her daze and tears her eyes away from the glowing hero. Barry stands behind Wally and Artemis does a double take. Was she really so wrapped up in her memories that she didn't notice him?

"What?" she manages.

"Err," Wally's beginning to look sheepish, "Barry said that Batman said thatthiswouldbeagoodtimetoseetheTeamagain!"

Artemis blinks.

"Say that again?"

Wally rolls his eyes good-naturedly.

"Batman thinks that now would be a good time to announce my 'not-deadness' to the Team."

Artemis gulps and takes a deep breath. She smiles.

"What a wonderful idea."

* * *

Barry and Artemis stand before the entire Team. Wally is lurking somewhere around the corner and Artemis fiddles with her hair somewhat before firmly placing her hands as her side. She _really_ needs to drop that habit.

Artemis looks uneasily over the Team's faces. How the hell is she going to break the news? Screw Batman for disappearing for 'Gotham business' and leaving the explaining to her.

"Artemis," Barry chuckles, sounding nervous himself, "I think you should just tell 'em."

Artemis narrows her eyes.

"Yes, _thank you_ Barry, I was getting to that."

Barry holds his hands up in mock surrender before smiling sheepishly.

"Well..." Artemis begins and is already a loss for words because _how do you_ tell someone that the friend that they thought was dead for a whole year is in fact alive and hiding shamelessly around the corner?

"Oh for the love of Chicken Whizees!" A voice exclaims loudly and exasperatedly from behind.

Wally whizzes down from his hiding place, an annoyed, resigned expression on his face.

"I'm alive!"

The Team is paralyzed for a moment in shock and surprise, their eyes comically wide and some even had their mouths hanging open as if by lose hinges. M'gann steps forward hesitantly. She reaches a hand out to touch his face and when she makes contact, proving that Wally is indeed physically here, she throws herself forward and envelopes him into a hug.

Drawing back, her eyes sparkle with unshed tears.

"Wally, Is it really you?" she gasps, her voice small but bursting with excitement.

"Of course it is, _Greencheeks_," Wally smiles easily raising an eyebrow.

Artemis rolls her eyes.

"B-ut how?!"

Wally scratches his head awkwardly. The Team is still rooted in silence.

"Ehm, it's a long story actually," he begins, "the short version is that instead of dying in the Arctic a year ago," Wally winces and Artemis moves closer to the redhead, expecting an attack.

Instead, Wally barrels on.

"Instead of dying I was sucked into some really weird Speedster dimension which is where I've been al this time!"

Wally looks around, grinning like an idiot as Kaldur steps forward. His smile is calm, friendly and genuine.

"It is good to see you back, Old Friend," Kaldur greets, taking his hand firmly.

"It's good to be back," Wally responds, "believe me."

The next thing Artemis knows, is that there is a red and yellow blur colliding with Wally, almost knocking him straight off of his feet. Blinking, Artemis realizes that it's Bart, who now has his arms secured firmly around Wally's middle in a ferocious hug.

"I knew you couldn't be dead," he mumbles into Wally's front. "I knew it!"

Before long, the rest of the Team snap out of their daze and come forward to greet Wally and 'welcome him back to the land of the living' as Gar puts it, taking his third hug.

Wally grins ecstatically, and Artemis cannot help but return the smile, euphoria burning in her stomach like wildfire.

Everything is going to be alright.

* * *

**Dude, it was not meant to be that angsty! And I'm also sorry for going off on a tangent there about Jason but I do believe that the two would get along.**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Read. _Enjoy. _Review.**


	7. Downhill

**Author's Note: Hi. I'm unbelievably sorry for not updating in two weeks (!) especially because I was really unhappy with the last chapter, but I've actually been revising for my maths exam amongst doing other things that I won't bore you with the details. By the way, the different songs at the beginning of my chapters are from my Spitfire playlist (yes, I'm that sad) but I'm running out of songs so if anyone has any that scream 'SPITFIRE' to them that hasn't already appeared then please let me know!**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

_You and I_

_Two of a mind_

_This love's_

_One of a kind_

_You and I_

_We're drifting_

_Over the edge_

_And I will fall for you_

_And I will fall for you_

_If I fall for you_

_Would you fall too?_

* * *

Chapter Seven: Downhill

_Watchtower, 9:33 AM_

_July 19, 2017_

Artemis is beside herself with joy. After a genuinely nice day spending time with the Team yesterday as they tripped over their own feet to do whatever the returned Speedster asked (something Wally definitely took advantage of), the doctors had deemed Wally stable enough to return to a normal life and had prescribed him some prazosin tablets (something Artemis is wary about). After one more night's rest, Wally is fit enough to return home.

Artemis hums merrily, her loose hair dancing with the sway of her hips, as she returns, from Wally's room, to the mission room to inform the Team of their departure. She can hear steady footsteps heading her way and as she turns the corner, she comes face to face with Kaldur, who smiles apologetically.

"Artemis," he greets warmly, his voice calm but hesitant.

Artemis is instantly wary.

"I have a mission for you."

A pang of fear, anger and disappointment rings through her chest. Artemis doesn't know if her feelings can portray themselves accurately on her face but she's sure Kaldur gets the message as he has the decency to look sheepish.

A mission? Why now? Couldn't Tigress be kept at bay for a little longer? Artemis feels as if, if she goes on a mission, she'll return and Wally won't be there. Couldn't Kaldur send for someone - _anyone_ - else?

She sighs, exasperated, and her whole body sighs with her. Her shoulders slump, her knees bend and her head drops. The cheery smile slides from her face.

"Alright," she groans in defeat, "Let me just go get Wally."

Turning around, Artemis heads back down the corridor that's become all too familiar in the past few days. Kaldur follows behind her and allows himself a light jog to keep up with her march.

"I truly am sorry, Artemis," he apologizes sincerely, "I would have preferred it if you could stay behind for the time being but-"

"But what?" they round a corner.

"There is a weapons dealing in Gotham and it has been confirmed that _Sportsmaster_ is the man behind the operation."

Artemis' teeth grind at the mention of her father and she has the urge to laugh derisively. The Brute couldn't wait _one more day_ to rear his ugly head could he?

Rubbing her temples, Artemis sighs as she pushes open the door to Wally's room.

"I don't blame you Kaldur, really," she tries to convince him, "I'm the go-to girl when it come to my dad, I get it."

Entering the room, Artemis and Kaldur are met with a wide-eyed Wally sitting cross-legged on the bed, watching them as they walk in. Artemis glances uneasily at Kaldur and they nod in silent agreement.

This is _not_ going to be fun.

* * *

_Watchtower, 10:02 AM_

_July 19, 2017_

"Alpha squad, heading to Gotham, are Tigress, Robin, Superboy and Miss Martian. Tigress will lead. Deploy to the Bio-ship immediately to-"

"Wait - what about me?"

Artemis sighs hopelessly and gives Wally what she hopes is a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. Her smile is warm but her gaze is sharp beneath her feline-esque mask.

"Wally," she chides, as if to a child, and she winces at what she is about to say. "You're not - we don't think-" she takes a deep breath. "You're not ready to go back out in the field yet."

Wally frowns and it is evident to Artemis that he does not like the sound of that one bit.

"Of course I am!" he objects, "I'm fine aren't I?"

He gestures down to his body which has definitely grown stronger since his return from the Speedforce and his skin no longer looks as sallow but that is besides the point.

"Not mentally you're not." Artemis hates that she sounds so cruel but she would protect Wally whatever the cost.

And really, it's common sense. Her father of all people would be one to comment on Wally's absence if he were present and it could, in all possibilities, trigger a panic attack.

"_I'm coming,_" he says determinedly, but he lacks conviction and there's a waiver of hesitance in his voice.

"_No, you're not_," Artemis glares at Wally, making sure to stay within eye-contact, letting the finality of her words roll over the man before her.

Wally's shoulders slump in defeat.

"Fine," he growls, "but if anything happens-"

"It won't," Artemis softens as she cups his cheek in her hand, "I promise."

"Alright," Wally sighs, softer than before but still grudgingly.

Artemis smiles sadly before turning back to her squad.

"Let's go."

* * *

_Gotham, 12: 22 PM_

_July 19, 2017_

_What is it like having Wally back?_ M'gann asks hesitantly, her sweet voice carrying through Artemis' mind.

_Great,_ she replies. _Amazing, actually. I never thought he'd actually come back. For real, I mean_

Artemis has not been on a mission with her Martian friend in a while and is now realising just how much she misses the girly talks (which she'd never admit to) they'd had when they were young and naïve. Well, when M'gann was naïve anyway.

They're on the rooftop opposite Warehouse 13-B at the docks in Gotham. The sky is overcast and turbulent and the roof is littered with puddles of dirty water amongst other unpleasant things.

Glancing down, Artemis can see Superboy in his position behind a large, rusting bulldozer. Robin is out of sight but that's expected. It's something ingrained in his training from both Batman and his brother.

Speaking of his brother...

_Have you seen Nightwing recently?_ she asks M'gann.

_No,_ she replies sadly, _will you tell him?_

_We have to,_ Artemis frowns, as if any other solution is absurd, _I just don't think it's going to go too well._

_Why do you think that?_

But Artemis does not reply. She's spotted Robin from the window of Warehouse 13-B. He waves an arm and Artemis can distinguish a nod of his head. With a nod of her own head, M'gann links everybody up and now Artemis can feel the familiar minds of Conner and Tim melding with her own.

_Move in,_ she orders.

Scurrying across the rooftops with a flying Martian in tow, Artemis glides through the air as she jumps through the open window Robin has just disappeared through again and lands silently in the rafters of the decrepit building. Miss Martian appears next to her, in camouflage, though Artemis knows her well enough to be able to see through the metamorphosis.

Looking down, Kaldur's sources are confirmed to be correct (well, _of course_ they were correct - they came from Oracle after all). There are crates upon crates of poorly disguised ammunition. Twenty or so dealers/thugs, Artemis can't really tell, and her father, smack-bang in the middle of it all, head held high like royalty.

Artemis' lip curls in disgust.

_Let's do this._

A second after her command, an almighty crash penetrates the silent air of the warehouse and gives way to the tearing of metal as Superboy crashes into the building. The criminals seem to freeze for a second, before Conner throws the large chunk of wall in his hands with an animalistic roar. That's when the chaos begins.

Jumping down from the rafters, she notices there's more goons than Artemis first thought. About two dozen more have streamed in through the custom-made hole in the wall and Artemis can't help but wonder why there are so many men. Surely this can't be the weapon-dealers' normal game?

Artemis heads straight for Sportsmaster of course. There's no argument there, the others up to their neck in Gothamite thug. Drawing her Bo staff (which had replaced her sword after she returned to the hero community), Artemis leaps into action and decides to take down her father with no mercy.

Sportsmaster deflects her blows with practiced ease and Artemis can tell by his eyes that he is grinning mockingly under his mask.

"Hey there, Baby Girl," he taunts, "so glad you could make it."

"You sound like you were expecting me," Artemis grunts, dodging the blows sent back at her.

"I was."

"What do you mean?" she narrows her eyes as they continue their dance.

"I mean," he leans in before Artemis can get out of the way, "that you're _right where I want you._"

Artemis' eyes widen as she turns her head to find M'gann overwhelmed by men and a sickeningly familiar collar being snapped around her neck. Her efforts to remain in control become futile as she slumps to the ground, unconscious after a knock to the head, no powers to prevent the attack.

To her left the same is happening to both Robin and Superboy and Artemis can't help but wonder how they were so easily defeated. These men aren't the standard Gothamite thug and she'd wager a guess that they're no weapons dealers either. That means -

Whipping back to face her father, Artemis realizes her mistake all too late as a heavy boot comes crashing into her face and she hits the floor with a painful thud.

"Sorry, Baby girl," Lawrence shrugs, pressing down on her chest with a foot, "but I've got a contract to carry out."

He kneels down before Artemis and she feels a sharp prick in her arm before her vision begins to swim.

"And they pay in cash."

Artemis splutters as his boot stops blocking her airway and she glares at him, already feeling her body becoming numb and unresponsive.

"You're an _Asshole,_" she manages to hiss before she can no loner raise her head from the ground.

Darkness overwhelms her vision and the last thing she hears is Sportsmaster's harsh laugh.

_I'm sorry, Wally._

* * *

**Plot! Woohooh! Yes, this story does have an actual plot in case anyone was wondering.**

**Guess who we're gonna see next chapter!**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Read. _Enjoy. _Review.**


	8. Reunions

**Author's Note: So I'm late again, surprise, surprise. Sorry, 'bout that but summer holidays are here to stay! WOOH!**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

* * *

Chapter Eight: Reunions

_Watchtower, 3:30 PM_

_July 19, 2017_

Wally paces back and forth tirelessly. His sneaker-clad feet had become uncomfortable some time ago and so he had discarded the shoes before resuming his super-speed pacing.

Bart catches up with him and joins him in his pacing for a while.

"You alright, Cos?" he asks with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm fine," is the only answer Wally gives and soon Bart abandons the small talk and his solitary waiting resumes.

He knows he is irritating the Team. Those members who had not yet left the briefing room of the watchtower so as to avoid him had all fixed him with a glare or pestered glance every now and again.

He can't help it though. Only recently has he been reunited with the love of his life but he has had to also adjust to all the changes that have occurred in his absence.

He'd never tell her, in fear of the pity or self-loathing she might feel, but Wally sensed a drastic change in Artemis the moment he woke up. It isn't her fault, Wally knows that but she's noticeably hardened again; backtracked in emotional progression after years of him tearing down her walls.

Whether she knows it or not, and whether Wally likes it or not, Artemis is a different person from the girl he lived with before the Reach Invasion. But she is still Artemis, still the girl that he loves with all his heart and he wants more than anything to try again after a year.

Well, a year for her anyway.

Time toys with the tethered ends of his patience when, about four hours after their departure, the zeta tubes announce the squad arrival at the watchtower.

RECOGNIZED: MISS MARTIAN: B-05, SUPERBOY: B-04, ROBIN: B-20

Where Wally had been previously sprinting towards the zeta tubes to greet his girlfriend, he stops dead in his tracks at the lack of her name resounding from the computer. As the light from the zeta beam dies down, the squad shuffle forward with downcast expressions, their eyes averting Wally's.

Wally's heart plummets dangerously and he races straight to Robin, who he _knows_ will give him a straight answer. He grabs Tim by the shoulders, unaware of how tight his grip on the kid is and shakes him desperately, his eyes wild.

"Where's Artemis?" he means to yell, but it comes out as a hoarse whisper, the worry eating away and stealing his voice.

Robin squirms uncomfortably until Wally loosens his grip. As he lets go, Tim instantly goes to rub his arms, wincing ever so slightly.

Wally is too worried to feel sorry for hurting him.

"I'm sorry, Wally," he begins slowly, his voice slowly becoming louder the more he speaks, "Sportsmaster - they were waiting for us - a trap."

Wally's stomach fills with dread and it's only then that he notices the worried glances in his direction from the Team - who have by now all congregated in the large room.

He steps back and tries for a weak smile. It doesn't work.

"But it's okay, right?" he tries, voice wavering, "I mean - we'll just go and get her ba-"

"Of course we will find Artemis, Wally, you have my word," Kaldur steps forward and places a reassuring hand on the Speedster's shoulder, "but I'm afraid you will have to stay here."

"What?!" Wally explodes and throws Kaldur's hand from him, "No way! I'm coming with you!"

Kaldur's gaze is sad and sincere, but firm. He has already made a decision.

"I am sorry, my friend, but you are unwell, Artemis would not want you to risk your health to-"

"I can't just sit here, Kal!" he objects desperately, "I have to do something!"

"I am sorry but-"

"Wally can stay with me - check surveillance for any trace on where Artemis might be."

Wally recognizes the speaker just from her voice. But when he see's the one who has now assured his benching on Artemis' rescue mission, his jaw drops.

He's known Barbara Gordon for a long time now. The two of them had been dubbed Dick's 'favourite redheads' and she had also been a good friend of Artemis' considering that they had both gone to the same school.

But now, as Wally gazes down at the young woman with no costume, confined to a wheelchair, he almost doesn't recognize her at all. Barbara just smirks, but there's a glimpse of undeniable sadness in her blue eyes.

"I know I'm gorgeous and everything, West but pick your jaw up off the ground and come with me."

As she turns around and wheels away, Wally wordlessly follows her. Once they are out of earshot from the Team, Wally's trance shatters.

"What the hell, Barbara?" he exclaims, "I should be out there looking for Artemis right now! Not monitor duty!"

Wally is aware of how insensitive he sounds but he's at his wit's end and will apologize when Artemis returns.

"I know, Wally," Barbara replies absently.

"You know?"

Barbara doesn't reply and Wally instead follows her to the living area where she picks up a laptop from the coffee table. She glances at her watch.

"They'll have sorted out a squad to look for Artemis by now," she says, "that gives us enough time to leave without kicking up a fuss."

"Leave?" Wally asks, what happened to monitor duty?

"You didn't think I'd keep you cooped up in here when everyone else is looking for Artemis did you?"

She glares at him and Wally gulps.

"Come on, we better get going."

"Where to?"

Suddenly, he's excited again. Babs is going to help him!

"_Blüdhaven._"

* * *

_Gotham, 3: 12 AM_

_July 20, 2017_

When Artemis wakes up, the first thing she is aware of is a dull throbbing in her chest. Her mind is hazy and for a moment Artemis is sure she's just awoken from a fitful sleep until the slamming of a door some way away causes her to snap her crusty eyes open.

She's lying on a concrete floor. It's cold and uncomfortable to the touch and Artemis is unaware of why she hadn't already noticed that.

Her eyes gradually adjust to the gloom of the room - cell - she is in and she can now make out the silhouette of a large figure standing before the metal bars of her prison.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," Sportsmaster greets quietly, a silent urgency noticeable in his voice.

Artemis groans in anger as she remembers her lost battle...an hour ago? Day ago? She doesn't think she's been gone too long - unless she was knocked out really hard - but judging from her protesting limbs, she's been on this floor for quite some time.

Getting up slowly, Artemis ignores her whining joints and makes her way towards her father. The closer she gets the more of him she can see and once she is a mere foot away, with only the metal bars serving as a barrier between them, Artemis can make out Lawrence's hard features behind his mask.

She scowls at him.

"What do you want, Dad?" she demands, straight and to the point.

She is in no mood for games.

Sportsmaster chuckles, voice still quiet, as he lifts a finger to his mouth, signalling for her to remain silent.

"Sshh, Baby Girl," he chastens, "you wouldn't want the guards to hear us."

"And why is that?" she asks defiantly, but she lowers her voice all the same.

"Because, it'll be a hell of a lot easier to bust you out of here if we're not getting shot at."

Artemis tries - she really does - to keep her face emotionless behind her mask but she can feel the confusion seeping through and dripping into her voice which she is trying to keep steady.

"So you just go and kidnap me, lock me up, and then help to bust me out again?" Artemis questions, disbelief evident, "Sorry but you lost me there, you're worse than Jade."

Sportsmaster lets out a feral grin.

"You see, this is how it goes;" he begins, "I heard on the grape-vine that the Tenris Gang wanted a...word with you after you foiled their six previous weapons dealings."

Artemis nods to herself. The Tenris Gang, led by a Mr. Abraham Tenris, is a particularly nasty mob that she has faced a number of times. They are ruthless, bloodthirsty and can apparently hold one hell of a grudge.

"So what do they want with me?"

"Didn't ask," Lawrence shrugs, "heard there was a bounty on your head, decided it would be a good opportunity to get some easy cash."

"So you captured your own daughter for money," Artemis snorts, "that is _so_ you."

"I wouldn't worry, Baby girl, I have two daughters after all."

Artemis rolls her eyes mirthlessly and coils her already tense muscles as Lawrence reaches forward with a key and unlocks her cage. Slowly and carefully, eyes never leaving her father, Artemis steps out from the cell.

Dropping the keys back in a pouch, Sportsmaster hands her her Bo staff and utility belt. Artemis takes them warily before securing the belt around her waist and the staff in its holster on her back.

"Why are you doing this?" she asks curiously, her eyes narrow in distrust.

Sportsmaster opens the door behind him and peeks out. There is no one in the corridor, which is about as gloomy as Artemis' cell room, and Artemis soon follows her father silently down the empty hallway.

"Let's just say that as much as I like getting paid extortionate amounts for kidnapping my own kid," he grumbles, "I don't actually want you _dead_."

The sincerity in his voice is enough to throw Artemis off-balance. Fortunately, she keeps her feet planted steadily on the ground and she instead settles for a surprised stare at the back of Sportsmaster's head as they round a corner.

Could this be a tiny ounce of care? Or could it just be the defending of a reputation?

"Well isn't that _touching_?"

Artemis is unable to prevent the gasp as she comes face to face with a large, bulking figure looming over her and her father. The black and white wrestling mask visible and haunting in the gloom.

"Unfortunately for you _tontos_*, that is going to be a problem."

* * *

_Blüdhaven, 4:00 PM_

_July 19, 2017_

RECOGNIZED: ORACLE: B-16, KID FLASH** B-03

As Wally steps out of the zeta tube in Blüdhaven (a boarded-up telephone box) he is assaulted with the putrid smell of trash and car fumes. He coughs and holds a hand over his nose in a weak attempt to block out the smell. He'd been to Blüdhaven plenty of times to visit Dick but it had never seemed this bad before. Maybe it's an acquired taste.

Barbara notices Wally's disgusted expression and smirks a little, seemingly unbothered by the filth.

"You get used to it," she explains as they head out of the alleyway and on to the almost-as-equally-gross streets.

As they walk (well, Wally walks and Barbara...rolls? - he makes a mental note to ask) Wally recalls the computer recognition codes.

"So..." he attempts at small talk, "Oracle huh?"

Barbara fixes him with a 'not-in-public-you-fool' glare before resuming in her rhythmic pushing of the wheels on her chair.

"Well, I can't exactly be BG any more can I?" she laughs dryly and without humour.

Wally doesn't like the sound of Barbara's laugh - she used to have such a light and happy laugh - one that Dick used to tell him about...and then deny that he liked her in any way more than a best friend. Wally never believed him.

Time passes almost without Wally noticing and before he knows it, they are entering Dick's apartment building and heading towards the elevator.

The journey to the top floor is quiet and thankfully devoid of awkward elevator music. Wally eyes Barbara's wheelchair in dislike. Part of him wants to know what happened to the famous Batgirl and part of him would rather make up his own, kid-friendly, version if only to ease his own mind.

He decides to ask anyway.

"So, how did uh..." Wally gestures lamely at the chair, "_this_ happen?"

Barbara gives him a small smile, as if telling him that she will not break, before she sighs shallowly.

"The Joker shot me to get back at my dad," she explains without even a subtle hint of self-pity.

Wally's eyes widen.

"Wait - he shot _you_ as in _Barbara Gordon? Not..._?"

"Yep."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Barbara looks up at him fiercely, "It's not been easy and I won't pretend to like it but this is my life now and I'm only now getting used to it."

Wally nods mutely and looks up. It is then that he notices that they have stopped outside a door with chipped blue paint. Dick's door.

"Brace yourself," Barbara warns him.

Wally gulps as Barbara knocks on the door loudly. For a moment, there is no answer and so Barbara knocks again, even more firm this time.

"Dick, it's me - Barbara," she calls, waits a moment, and tries again, "I know you're in there, Grayson!"

She goes to knock again but the door swings open and the tired, weary figure of Dick Grayson appears. At first he looks confused, his eyes bleary and unfocused, before they widen in disbelief.

Wally gives his best friend the once over and physically winces at the state he is in. For starters, he is wearing only a vest and fraying sweats, which do little to hide the myriad of bruises, cuts and welts on his bare arms. He looks thinner than Way has ever seen him and his hair is shaggy and unkept. Not to mention the dark circles under his bright blue eyes which give a haunted look and betray just how little sleep he's been getting.

"Richard," Barbara nods pleasantly in greeting before wheeling past him and into the apartment, "I'll be in the lounge!"

Wally suddenly wishes his fellow redhead were with him right now.

"Uh...Hey, Dick," Wally smiles sheepishly in hello, "Long time no see huh?"

For a second, the two just stand there in silence, staring at each other, before Dick blinks and shakes himself.

"But your - what - how -"

"I, err, never died," Wally gulps, "I got sucked into this speedforce thing."

"You're _alive_?" Dicks asks, and Wally feels a ice-cold pang of guilt slice through him for driving his best friend over the edge.

"I'm alive."

There's a moment where Dick lurches forward as if he is going to embrace him, and Wally even holds his arms out in welcome. But in a spit-second, Dick changes his mind and pulls back an arm - and promptly smashes a fist into Wally's face.

Wally howls from the unexpected pain and holds his hand to his face, feeling the blood spurt from his nose. Looking up, he casts his friend a disbelieving glare.

"What the hell, Dude?"

"Sorry," now it's Dick's turns to look sheepish, "I had to make sure you were real."

And suddenly he's grinning, and Wally's grinning, and the two friends embrace in a tight hug.

As his nose throbs and blood runs down his face and on to Dick's shirt, Wally feels as if this could be the start to rebuilding their friendship which had been thrown under considerable strain before his disappearance. Of course, they have to save Artemis first.

Artemis will always come first.

* * *

***Tontos - Google Translate told me this means 'fools' in Spanish. I'm sorry if I'm wrong.**

****I like to think that they would have kept Wally as Kid Flash in the computer for old time's sake.**

**From now on, the point of view will be split between Artemis and Wally. I was thinking about throwing Dick in there too - tell me what you think!**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Read. _Enjoy. _Review. **


End file.
